Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/Xykeb Zraliv
My current project is putting together a solid schedule to complete Majora's Mask. This could be considered a "walkthrough" to some of you, but it will mainly something for my convenience to look quickly look through during my future replays of Majora's Mask and know what to do, although I'm putting it up here so that you can view it if you want to, and I will be writing it in a somewhat walkthrough-like fashion. This will by no means be the most optimal path, i.e. I won't be collecting everything at the earliest possible time, but it will be fairly productive, as I'm cramming a lot of stuff into a single 3-day cycle, and will generally allow me to collect everything at the most convenient time. I will be calling each 3-day cycle a "cycle" and each day a "day". Also, sometimes I will put "night"s for events that can only be done at night. All the while, I will be progressing through my 8th playthrough of the game and trying to find the optimal path for this. (Note: if you have particular trouble with a given minigame or generally just take a long time to do things, you may not be able to do everything I've listed within one cycle; that's ok, just dedicate an entire cycle to completing the tasks you didn't finish. You won't complete the game as fast this way, but this isn't meant to be a speed run. Likewise, if you complete things early, just wait and/or use the Song of Double Time.) Cycle 1 Overview Since this is the very first cycle, you'll mostly be doing necessary stuff to get the to the top of the Clock Tower where the Skull Kid waits. You'll also get some Pieces of Heart, including one that you can't access at this point without using a glitch (if you don't like "cheating", do this in a future cycle, preferably when you're on your way to Southern Swamp). Day 1 #Get to Clock Town #Go to Laundry Pool and collect Stray Fairy #Go to North Clock Town and buy a map from Tingle #Go to Great Fairy and obtain Magic Power #Play Deku minigame near Great Fairy Fountain (Day 1) #Play Bomber minigame #Go to Astral Observatory and collect Moon's Tear Day 2 #Use glitch to get past guard in East Clock Town (In order to do this, line yourself up so that you're along the side of the gate near the wall, then turn away and backstep towards the exit. If done correctly, you should push the guard out of the way. This is an interesting glitch, since when you get to Termina field, there will be no enemies and no music.) #Go to path that leads to Southern Swamp and kill the Keese guarding the Piece of Heart in the tree (if possible, kill the other Keese too, as this makes it easier to climb the tree); collect Piece of Heart #1/52 #Go back to Termina Field and collect Rupees; you should have a substantial amount when you're done (50-80 Rupees) #Play Deku minigame near Great Fairy Fountain (Day 2) Day 3 #Play Deku minigame near Great Fairy Fountain (Day 3) and collect Piece of Heart #2/52 #Deposit any remaining Rupees to the bank in West Clock Town #Give Moon's Tear to Deku and get to the entrance of the Clock Tower (make sure you collect Piece of Heart #3/52); wait until midnight #Fight Skull Kid, win back Ocarina of Time, and play the Song of Time Checklist If you did this correctly, you should now have: *Pieces of Heart #1-3/52 *Map of Clock Town *Magic power *Ocarina of Time *Song of Time *A fair amount of Rupees deposited in the bank Cycle 2 Overview In this cycle, you'll be sticking to Clock Town and mostly doing small sidequests and minigames. There's a lot to do, so it's perfectly fine to split this into two cycles. Playing the Inverted Song of Time is recommended. Day 1 #Go to Happy Mask Salesman, learn Song Healing and receive Deku Mask (Mask #1/25) #Go to Laundry Pool and collect Stray Fairy #Go to North Clock Town and collect Piece of Heart #4/52 in the tree #Go to Great Fairy Fountain and collect the Great Fairy Mask (Mask #2/25) #Play Bomber minigame #Go out to Termina Field and locate a hole that has two Dodongos inside; defeat them for Piece of Heart #5/52 (the Dodongos can be pretty tough if you're not careful; if you want to come back later when you have more Heart Containers, do so); also collect the Purple Rupees they drop, which should fill up your wallet #Locate another field with a Peahat; defeat it for Piece of Heart #6/52 #Go to Mayor's Residence and talk to Madame Aroma to receive the Kafei's Mask (Mask #3/25) Night 1 #Go to Laundry Pool and talk to Guru-Guru to receive the Bremen Mask (Mask #4/25) #Go to North Clock Town and wait for Sakon to rob the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop; stop him and receive the Bomb Mask (Mask #5/25) #Go outside and locate the giant mushroom-shaped things in the northern region; find the one that's bigger than the others (it has a circle of rocks and a dancing guy on it) and jump onto it from the balcony; talk to Kamaro (the dancing guy) and play the Song of Healing for him to receive Kamaro's Mask (Mask #6/25) #Go to West Clock Town and dance for the Rosa Sisters to receive Piece of Heart #7/52 #Go to the Bomb Shop and purchase a Big Bomb Bag, which you should have enough for if you collected the Purple Rupees from the Dodongos Day 2 #Go to the small cave-like area that leads to the Astral Observatory and make an immediate left and swim towards a small crevice in the left wall (make sure you stay close to the wall to avoid the Skulltula); use the Bomb Mask (use the shield to avoid taking damage) and collect the Silver Rupee #Go to the bank and deposit the money you have; hopefully you now have 200 or near 200 Rupees in there; go to Termina Field and start cutting grass or whatever you have to do to get 200 Rupees, then deposit it to the bank and you will be rewarded with the Adult Wallet #Withdraw about 120 Rupees and go to the Swordsman's School; select Expert Course and jumpslash all the logs to get a perfect score of 30 (this should take no more than two tries; if it does, go back and withdray more Rupees, just make sure you have 100 Rupees when you're done), for which you will be rewarded with Piece of Heart #8/25 #Go to the Astral Observatory and look through the telescope; look slightly down and the left of the Clock Tower; eventually you will see a Deku fly out of Clock Town and into a hole near the Astral Observatory (Make absolutely sure you see him go into the hole; if you don't, he won't be in there later) #Go to the hole that the Deku landed in; he will offer to sell you a Piece of Heart for 150 Rupees; however, say no to make him lower his price to 100 Rupees; buy it and receive Piece of Heart #9/25 Day 3 #Pretty much just complete anything you didn't complete before; I eventually found that I could do all that in just two days, so I'll leave this day for you to catch up if you need to #Deposit any remaining Rupees to the bank #Play the Song of Time Checklist If you did this correctly, you should now have: *Pieces of Heart #4-9/52 *Deku, Great Fairy, Kafei's, Bremen, Bomb, and Kamaro masks (Masks #1-6/25) *Big Bomb Bag *Adult Wallet *Bomber's Notebook